During the rapid development of clients (referring client devices, for example, mobile phones), service developers have developed a large number of terminal application-oriented services, for example, online games. When a client occupies a service for a long time, a server breaks down easily and a large quantity of network resources are wasted, and at the same time, working efficiency of a client may also be reduced, and negative influence occurs easily.
Especially, as more and more young people are in possession of personal smart mobile terminals, adolescents may easily be excessively obsessed with online games, and significant influence on their lives occurs. An existing manner of controlling running of online games mainly gives reminders and can hardly exert corresponding effects of control.
In conclusion, one of the objectives of research in the field of the Internet is to appropriate approach to effectively controlling a service on a client to solve problems in the existing technology that when a service runs for a relatively long time or at a relatively high frequency, a server breaks down easily and network resources are wasted severely.